Prophecy of Demise
by TheDestroyer31324
Summary: This is a story about a human-dragon hybrid who simply wanted to have some kind of adventure than what he was getting at his military research lab. So he decided to open up a portal to another dimension. Unfortunately he ended up losing all of his powers upon arrival olny having a minimal use of them. WILL GET DARK AT POINTS. ALSO HAS BLOOD AND GORE LATER IN.
1. Chapter 1

-' _speech_ ' = past/flashback text

-"speech" = normal speech

-" _speech_ " = telepathy

-*speech* = pokespeach

-**thud** = sound

/ _if you truly want to test a man's character, give him power/_ -Quote from Infamous 2

PROLOGUE

' _FIRE!_ ' said Sgt. Mills as the artillery battery fires. As the shells near their target a blast of blue energy is seen, ' _TAKE COVER!_ ' says Sgt. Mills as he runs away from the rapidly expanding blast. One soldier wasn't fast enough to get to cover, instead he stood there, terrified. ' _No not again_ ' says the scared soldier to himself as he convulses. ' _GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, LT. LAURENCE!_ ' says the Commander as he runs out to get him out of danger, but when he gets there Lt. Laurence stops convulsing and turns around with a deep red glow in his eyes and says ' _THE PROPHECY HAS ONCE AGAIN BEEN FULFILLED!_ ' says Laurence(?). ' _WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LIEUTENANT?!_ ' the Sergeant yells at him ' _I AM KNOWN BY MANY NAMES BUT I AM MOST COMMONLY CALLED KOLZETZER, DEMONIC FORCE OF DESTRUCTION, AND I HAVE ONCE AGAIN TAKEN OVER MY HOST!_ ' says kolzetzer. ' _NOW WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PROPHECY?!_ ' asks the Sergeant. ' _ALL IN DUE TIME, NOW I HAVE AN ARMY TO DESTROY_.' says kolzetzer as he floats away. ' _NOT ON MY WATCH!_ ' yells the commander as he raises his rifle, an M1 Grand, and aims it at kolzetzer's head and fires. A splat sound is heard as kolzetzer falls to the ground dead. The Sergeant says to himself ' _and that's why I always have bullets made with holy metals_.' He then walks away only to fall to the ground ' _what… the…fuck…is happening?_ ' he then explodes spraying blood everywhere. ' _And this is why I love being immortal_.' Kolzetzer then looks towards the south and proceeds to float away, then nothing.

**Gasping and then a loud thud** "AHHHHH GODDAMMIT MY FUCKING HEAD!"


	2. Chapter 2 shit hits the fan

While he's holding his head, "I gotta get a different bed or a higher ceiling here. God damn that hurt. Well might as well as head to the mess hall." While he's on his way to the mess hall he gets a call from the research lab telling him that he might want to see something, so he quickly grabs a coffee and a bagel and heads to the research lab only to see a black blur fly past him knocking him down and spilling his coffee all over him "Ugh god damn it" he says "now I have to get this dry cleaned AGAIN!" as he gets up he feels a gust of hot air on him drying him off "Oh thank you." he says to which he think he hears "Zor." but disregards it as the wind. "Ah shit my coffee! Well good thing there's a coffee machine in the lab." he then proceeds into the lab "Ok first things first, where's the coffee machine?" he asks the nearest scientist "gone." the scientist calmly replies. "oh haha no really where is it?" he asks again "I just told you its gone. I mean seriously come look where it used to be." the scientist leads Laurence to where the coffee machine used to be only for there to be nothing but a bunch of mangled and melted parts. **Slap** "Ugh AND WHY IS THE COFFEE MACHINE DESTROYED?!" he yells at no-one in particular. **laughing** "oh sorry that was what we called you over for. Did you happen to notice anything on your way here?" he asks "Why yes. I saw something like a black blur, knocked me over spilling my coffee all over me and as i was getting up I felt a gust of hot air which dried me off so I said thank and I think I heard something say 'zor.' " explains Laurence. "Yeah that was Z-526-FE or as it refers to itself, Zoroark." says the head scientist. "Oh also the name's Zack." he says holding out his hand to which Laurence replies "nice to meet ya." **a large explosion is then heard shaking the entire facility** "ugh now what?" the both of them say. "ill be right back" Zack tells Laurence as he runs off with a worried face towards the source of the explosion. 30 minutes later when he arrives he sees Laurence already there on the ground unconscious with a pole through his chest, along with Zoroark who is barely standing and then collapses, he walks up to the scene where he notices something off about Laurence and decides to ask him about it when he wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3: Well that happened

**BANG** "Great, what broke this time Zack?" says Laurence, face palming. "That was one of our experiments, if it was an explosion that would be one of our reactors exploding… again." says Zack. "Ook which one though?" Laurence asks curiously. "That would be experiment RD524-WE or the advanced weaponry development program." Zack explains. *Sir, I think we should get going.* says Ashley trying to hurry this up. *Yeah yeah but first lets have some fun with Zack.* replies Laurence, snickering. *Think you could somehow make him move a few steps to his left, there's a hole there under the floor. Let's see if we can make him fall in.* Ashley gives Laurence a concerned look *Don't worry its not very deep, only about 3 feet.* She nods and charges a weak dark pulse and sends it towards Zack's back where it hits and causes him to stumble into the hole in the floor. "Ah Goddamn it Laurence. Did you really have to do that?" Yells Zack from the hole. "Sorry Zack, couldn't help myself, mate. I'll be seeing you around." Says Laurence as he walks away. *You coming Ashley?* asks Laurence *Yeah I'm coming, later Zack.* replies Ashley *Alright where we going first, oh I know let's see if I can open a portal to your universe* Laurence then starts a ritual to open a portal *Ok that seems fine… wait what?* Says Ashley dumbfounded at her master's ability to open portals between universes. **Ripping sound is heard then a Woosh** (Laurence is holding his arm which is covered in dimensional fabric which disappears) *Why does that always happen?* complains Laurence. *Hang on give me a second to figure out where this one leads* **He looks in the portal then he pulls his head out of it** *wow what are the odds? First try.* Laurence says happily. *well, shall we?* *yes, let's* **A loud snapping noise resounds through out the parking lot as the portal closes causing some car windows to explode outward**

**ripping sound is heard along with screaming then a loud boom** "AH SHIT, MY FUCKING ARM!" He look at his arm and notices that the bone is sticking out which he quickly heals. "Hey Ashley, you okay?" He asks. *Mostly although my leg is broken so I can't move right now.* she replies. "Hang on I'll fix that." Laurence says while charging green energy but as he goes to fix her leg the energy disappears. "The hell…?" He mutters, "that's never happened before." Ashley looks at him and asks, *what's wrong?* "I don't know what just happened, my healing energy just disappeared. Hang on I'll try again." green energy once again envelopes his hands then flickers before exploding in his face "AH FUCK!" yells Laurence as he flies back landing on his back about 5 feet away. "I think my arm just broke again." he thinks about healing again but decides not to in fear of blowing up again. In the distance they hear yelling, "GUYS I THINK I HEARD AN EXPLOSION OVER HERE!" yells one voice, "MIGHT BE TEAM ROCKET AGAIN!" yells another. "ffffuck I'm losing a lot of blood hopefully I can still do this." says Laurence as a red aura envelopes him only to disappear "fuck." he says as he passes out.

====================================2 DAYS LATER========================================

"uuugghh…" groans Laurence as he wakes up. "About time, thought you'd never wake up." says a voice. "And you are?" says Laurence weakly. He then tries to get up only to be pushed back down, "don't try to get up, you've been badly injured." says the voice. "what are you talking about, all that happened was my arm breaking. Did something happen?" asks Laurence. "Unfortunately, someone else found you before we could and tried to kill you but failed for some reason. We are trying to figure out why." A loud crash is heard out in the hallway and yelling is heard saying(well what Laurence hears anyway), *WHERE IS LAURENCE, FUCKERS?! HE BETTER NOT BE DEAD OR HARMED IN ANYWAY OR SO HELP ME I WILL TEAR THIS PLACE APART!* Laurence then tries to use telepathy to tell her that he's fine but can't because he seems to have lost that ability so instead he has the person in the room tell her that he's over in the room down the hall. More crashing is heard as a black blur flies into the room. "ah I was wondering where she was." says Laurence, "you okay Ashley?" Ashley gets up and says *I'm fine, I'm more worried about you.* "I'm fine, well right now anyway. Let me just heal my self." he tries to charge healing energy into his hands but can't. "why can't I charge in energy anymore?" Laurence says out loud. **POOF!** "what the-" *I believe I can answer that for you, sir. Also language!* says the Pokemon who appeared. "who da 'ell is dis?" says Laurence to himself. *I happen to be mewtwo. Anyway to answer your question, the reason why you can't use your abilities anymore is because when you came into this world from your own, your abilities have recessed into your soul which means you will have to not only re-learn them but also re-master them. The abilities you still retain are your demon forms and your ability to understand and speak the language of Pokemon, something even I have trouble understanding why you were able to learn it.* "But I already know how to use my abilities." says Laurence, *The reason why you have to re-learn and re-master them is because the abilities are used differently here. Also your demon forms also have regain their abilities as well. And while I'm here I will restore your ability to charge energy for various purposes.* A flash of light envelopes the room and when it disappears Laurence is glowing white. "well that'll help immensely, thanks MewTwo." *your welcome, now I have to go, but before I do ill tell you this: your zoroark will help you with your abilities.* **POOF!** after MewTwo left Laurence charges green energy into his hands and heals him self completely. "Alright. Ashley, while I'm here I might as well as go though the towns and collect all the gym badges." says Laurence *Ok that works. But how did MewTwo know you'd come here?* asks Ashley. "Don't know. Anyway let's head out. TO ADVENTURE." yells Laurence walking out of the building before Ashley decides to follow.


	4. Chapter 4: beginnings of adventure

A/N: if your liking this story so far feel free to review and give me any tips. And no flames for I will ignore them.

After leaving the hospital Laurence stops and asks Ashley where to go first. *we need to head to pallet town first to meet up with Prof. Oak so we can get you registered with the Pokemon league. Considering we are now in Pewter city, it shouldn't take too long. But first you need to change into your human form so we can go into the town, so we don't scare anyone. so for that, we need to do some training in that first. Fortunately, your able to learn my illusionary powers because of your extravagant study over illusions over 5 years ago winning a Nobel prize in optical science. Don't ask how I know. Anyway lets head over to the nearest forest clearing.* says Ashley leaving Laurence confused.

======Later======

*Well that was easy.* says Ashley, *so how ya doing over there?* "It's going great" Says Laurence sounding like Ashley. 'damn he even got the auditory variance down. what else can he do? Teleport? Nah.' Ashley says to herself, *Well I guess I have nothing left to teach you considering your illusions are perfect, so perfect in fact, I can't physically touch you to end the illusion. I literally can't find you in the illusion, it's like you become the person or thing you turn into.* She says to Laurence turning around to face him but noticing that he's disappeared before being engulfed in light. Next thing she knows she is next to him in the outskirts of pallet town. *Um...Laurence want the hell just happened?* asks Ashley confused. "Simple I teleported us here, granted my usual teleport can bring us anywhere but I don't know enough of this world to safely do so for I might end up teleporting us into a mountain." replies Laurence, *But how did you know where pallet town was?* Ashley asks, wanting to know how he did. "This here." Laurence says holding up a town map, "I bought this in pewter city so I could figure out the lay of the land but it seems this map only shows the nearest towns on the route we are on, which is currently route 1 between viridian city and pallet." He says folding up the map and placing in his hypercube. Turning around he asks Ashley where they can find Prof. Oak. In response she points toward the only large building in town. "Oh never would've guessed." He says nervously. As they walk into town a few people look at Laurence and quickly look down and continue with their work, looking nervous. "Why are the people so nervous?" asks Laurence, *Probably because of me, do you have my pokeball on you?* Ashley responds. "yeah, why?" *put me in it* "ok". He points the pokeball at Ashley and she is sucked into its depths and continues toward the lab. upon entering the lab he is greeted by the familiar smell of experimentation. "Ah...I missed this smell." As he walks around carefully observing the experiments going on as well as the pokemon he bumps into someone. "Oh I'm sorry, sir." he says, "Oh that's fine uh who are you anyway, you look kinda weird." Says the man. "Oh shit I was so enamored by the experiments I lost concentration on my illusion, this is going to be long explanation. Oh sorry my name's Laurence and as you can see I'm a hybrid of a dragon and a human, mostly dragon though. I can manipulate various energy forms and can heal any injury including death as long as it's within 1 hour. I can also teleport anywhere as long as I know where it is in relation to landmarks. Oh and this," He places his hands on his head and cracks his neck, he then cuts his arms using his talons after bleeding a little bit the blood moves to a katana handle that he is holding and slowly builds a blade. "Damn that hurts everytime." Laurence says. "Ok that's very interesting. Oh im sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Samuel Oak, but everybody refers to me either as Professor Oak or just Oak. Anyway I was wondering if could take some samples from you to study your abilities and it just might help with my pokemon research." Says Oak happily. "Sure what kind of samples do you need? If need blood I've got some samples of my own blood right here." Laurence says pulling out a box which various clinking sounds are heard. "Those will work fine. Also why do you take samples of your own blood." Questions Oak. "To see how it reacts to certain stimuli. Such as cancer and other biological hazards and as well as demonic possession so you may want to stay clear of vial 4H. Actually I'll just take that vial from the box." Laurence says. Opening the box he takes vial 4H, 7W, 8I. "sorry 7W and 8I are from my parents and these two blood samples is all that remains of them so I can't have them taken from me or broken. Which is why I have them in special vials of my own creation. These two vials cannot be stolen or shattered unless I willingly give them to someone. There are very few people that I trust with these two. I might let you study them at a later date when I can trust you more. Anyway I also have a friend with me." He says. He then pulls out Ashley's pokeball and releases her where she promptly stands up and almost knocks over my parents blood samples but because of their special nature they simply hit the ground and bounce back into my pockets. *oops sorry* she says to me. "oh I forgot to mention that I can understand pokemon because of my mental capabilities and trust me you do not want to know what the answer to life is because it would take forever to explain. And when I say forever I literally mean forever. Anyway I came here originally to be registered with the pokemon league here." He says, "But I have a question I was wondering if you have a charmander by any chance?" He asks. "oh yes I can get you registered and yes I do have a charmander as well as the other two starters but, you already have a pokemon surely you can start with your zoroark, are you sure you want a charmander?" Asks Oak. "Yes I am sure. I would love to have a charmander to be part of my team, and considering I can manipulate energy I can also be its sparring partner which would make it easier to train and get to know him or her." Laurence says to Oak. "Alright wait here I'll be right back with your pokedex and your charmander." Says Oak as he walks away. Laurence begins to work on some experiments that are laying around more specifically the energy based ones and improves and finishes some of them before Oak comes back. "Alright I have your Pokedex and your Charmander and trust me this Charmander was giving me issues going into its pokeball." Suddenly, the pokeball bursts open and a charmander comes out yelling various expletives and generally wreaking the place until Laurence grabs him and simply tells him to calm down using mind control he then grabs the charmanders pokeball and returns it into his pokeball. "Im sorry if its not the best one. I can go grab a different one if you like." Says Oak apologetically. "No its fine. Actually he's perfect!" Says Laurence gleefully, "I love working with anger filled people and creatures. I can get him sorted out, and when I do I will be sure to come back here and show you. Of course it might take while to get him to trust me at first, even though I could just use mind control but where's the fun in that. Now we need to clean this place up and reset your experiments, which some of them I have completed and taken down comprehensive notes which are right here." He says pulling out a notebook simply filled with various experiments and notes. "Here I'll give this to you for your research." He takes out another blank notebook and copies everything from one to the other within a few seconds and gives that one to Oak. "Now I'll be on way to pewter city so if you need me here's my number, maybe we can do some research together sometime." He says on his way out the door leaving a smiling Professor Oak behind. Once Laurence reaches the edge of pallet town he pulls out the map and figures out where to go with Ashley following close behind. "And so the adventure starts!" Says Laurence happily.

(A/N: Im taking ideas for future pokemon that will be on Laurence's team

Criteria:

Nickname is optional

Cannot be a legendary(yet)

Can't be too overpowered(something that I will determine depending on Laurence's current skill level and pokemon in general)

You can specify a nature and a personality(just to make it interesting)

Must specify gender

I might specify a certain type later on so make sure you list the type(s) that the pokemon are but for now it can be any type

Specify level(must be at least within 2-3 levels of laurence's highest level pokemon

Specify moveset(I will be breaking the standard limit of 4 moves because I feel like I don't get enough variety, but the range will between 4-8)

The moveset must contain moves that the pokemon can learn either based on the games or by what the pokemon looks like it can learn but cant via HMs or TMs or even levelling. (something that I will call trained moves)

They also must be moves that can be learnt at the pokemon's current level or lower, trained moves do not apply to this rule they are moves that can be trained on at any point

)

Laurence's Team:

Ashley(Zoroark)

Lvl: 34

Battle Status: Inactive

Moveset: Unknown

Charmander

Lvl: 5

Battle Status: Inactive

Moveset: Unknown


End file.
